


A little feeling

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Coming of Age, First Time, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What is the aftermath of Peter losing his virginity to Quentin?Heartbreak, probably.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	A little feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick dabble I wanted to share:)

Quentin is playing music, it is drowning down the echoes of the porn video displayed in his computer; they forgot to turn that off. Quentin was aimlessly jerking off and Peter was pretending he wasn't watching as he did the same to himself. Peter was quick to turn his head to the straight couple having sex when Quentin looked at him.

"Do you think that's hot?"

Peter shrugged slightly and tilted his head.

It's not really that hot –it's not hot at all. Peter is kind of gay and Quentin kind of knows that. He doesn't know why he chose to play that video, but at least Quentin seems to like it, judging by his rapid wrist movements.

"I think that's fucking hot," His friend laughed breathily and turned to the video again.

They are just sitting inches apart on the edge of Quentin's bed, their thighs almost touch and Peter could feel the heat radiating off Quentin. He wanted to reach in and rest his hand on Quentin's leg –but he didn't.

"Wish I could last that long," Quentin admitted, "Girls like that better."

Peter looked down at himself and spoke quietly, "Maybe you just need practice."

"Yeah..."

The younger boy sighed after a moment, "At least you already did it," He chuckled in embarrassment.

"You're still a virgin?" Quentin's blue eyes stared at him.

Peter just nodded.

Quentin raised his eyebrows and stopped his movements altogether. He glanced at the computer for a second and then twisted his head shortly to give Peter a crooked smile. Peter looked down with a timid smile, he had to bite his lip to avoid smiling too much. He just sat there covering his crotch with his hands, unlike Quentin who didn't seem affected about being uncovered.

Even though this isn't the first time they do this, Peter always gets embarrassed easily and is left a stuttering mess.

Though, what Quentin said next –that was a first one for them.

"We should practice," He mumbled, "Together."

Peter frowned funnily, "What?"

"Yeah," Quentin shrugged casually, "We can get better together, you'll help me practice and... you know, you'll finally have sex."

His heart beat faster and he couldn't help to shift awkwardly and keep on looking down with embarrassment.

"Or... maybe you still don't want to have sex and, _hey_ , that's totally fine–"

"No, no," Peter perked his head up and gave Quentin a wide-eyed look, "I-I wanna do that –being a virgin is lame anyways."

The older boy chuckled and nodded, "Alright."

He sighed, tucked himself in and run his hand up and down his own thighs, waiting for Quentin to speak. He did after a minute of awkward silence, the obnoxious moans were still lingering in the air, the music wasn't playing anymore, they didn't seem to notice, or care.

Peter looked at Quentin who was already looking at him, he unconsciously raised a hand to start nibbling on his nails.

"So... what do we do?"

Quentin looked down at his hard dick, then at Peter, he whispered, "Wanna suck it first?"

"I don't know how to do it," He said in the same tone.

"It's okay," The older boy cleared his throat and pointed at the mattress, "Wanna do it here?"

"The sex?" Peter questioned and Quentin nodded, "Where else would we do it?"

Beck snickered, "There's plenty of places we can do it, Peter."

"Stop," He covered his face with his palms and grinned shyly, "The bed is fine."

Then, they stared at each other, Peter licked his lips and the blue eyes followed that movement, he quickly leaned in to peck his friend's cheek, as a sweet gesture. Peter giggled and laid down on the mattress, pulling Quentin down with his by his shirt. Quentin rested his weight on his elbow and he hovered Peter with an unreadable expression staring down at him.

"You're pretty," He said offhandedly.

Peter snorted and rolled his eyes. He started playing with the collar of Quentin's shirt.

"Should we kiss?"

Peter shrugged. Of course, they should.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

Peter hummed softly. Of course, he wants Quentin to kiss him.

And they did.

With dry, inexperienced lips but it got them panting and touching each other with burning fingers leaving warm traces.

.

Peter is sitting crossed leg on the center of the bed. His jeans are already off and he is left in his red briefs, he didn't bother to take his flannel off. He drummed his fingers on his knees as he watched Quentin standing and putting on a condom. Maybe Peter should be too nervous, but excitement and arousal are overcoming that, Quentin had left him like that after they heatedly made out and started grinding down on him, with Peter's legs wrapped around his waist.

Quentin jerked himself a few times and looked at Peter, "I think we can give it a go now."

Peter nodded and released a shaky breath before he got on his knees on the bed and rolled his underwear down unhurriedly, he threw it to the other side of the bed and sat down again when Quentin got on the bed, following Peter's body to kiss his lips sloppily. Peter hummed pleasantly and pushed at Quentin's chest when he tried to make Peter lay down.

"Beck, it might hurt. Maybe we should use some lubricant?" He said awkwardly, cringing to himself.

"I don't have any..." Quentin trailed off, thinking, before he pointed at the bathroom door, "I think I have petroleum jelly. We can use that?" 

"Okay," Peter agreed. 

Peter had used that to finger himself in the darkness of his room and it had worked just fine so he is guessing it's alright if they use that for these circumstances. He blushed at the thought and prospect of Quentin fingering him but he well knows Quentin wouldn't do that to him.

Quentin is too concentrated on himself, in his own pleasure and so is Peter –or so he _should._

Peter first laid down and spread his legs shyly, he was about to cover his face with his arm but Quentin slapped the side of his thigh playfully and asked him in a casual tone if he could turn around. 

Disappointed and embarrassed, almost humiliation filled his delicate heart and mind but he obeyed. Peter flipped over on his stomach with careful movements. He put the pillow that smelled like Quentin under his chest and face to try and be more comfortable and just then, he realized that maybe it was better to not be looking at Quentin. 

Because Peter doesn't think he would be able to not look like a fool with him staring dreamily at Quentin as he fucked him, Peter wouldn't stop kissing him either and he knows Quentin would pull away eventually. Maybe Peter wouldn't be able to stop the hurt spreading in his chest. 

So, indeed, it's better to keep it simple and distant like this. 

Peter on his belly and Quentin above him. 

. 

"Are you going to be gentle?" 

Pretty brown eyes looked up at Peter with emotion. 

"Of course. I'll be gentle." 

Peter kissed him. 

"I'll go slow too if you want." 

Peter just hummed and brought Quentin down and on top of him. 

. 

Quentin is right. 

This doesn't mean anything. 

Quentin just practicing and Peter is losing his virginity to the boy he's been in love with since last summer. 

. 

" _Ow_ ," Peter hissed. 

"Did I hurt you?" 

Quentin's breath hit Peter's ear and it made shivers appear on his arms and back. He swallowed heavily and shook his head, "N-no, I'm alright. Go on." 

Quentin did. He entered Peter further and spread Peter's thin legs a little more in the process, one lifted up unwantedly at the shock of having something so large inside him. Peter bit his own finger and scrunched up his face, he whined quietly and tried to not hide his face in the pillow, because that will made him concentrate on the uncomfortable feeling even more, so he just blinked rapidly and stared at the band poster in Quentin's wall. 

It hurts, that not deniable. But Peter knew that. 

They could use more lubricant. But Peter was too shy to ask. 

Peter would love sweet, little kisses in the back of his neck. But Quentin wouldn't do that. 

Quentin's presence was so _present_ behind him and _inside_ him. 

"Ow," Peter sniffed and finally hid his face in the pillow. He hugged it tight too. 

"Sorry," Quentin whispered, with legit concern. He was thrusting slowly, the careful movement is almost unnoticed to the eye but they are both aware and affected by them. 

"It hurts," His voice was small, his voice was wet. He felt lame. 

"I can stop." 

"No, j-just..." Peter shifted his hips and winced, "Don't go all the way in." 

"Okay," Quentin breathed shakily, "Just relax, okay?" 

Peter thought he did but he didn't. 

The older boy's hand brushed leg tenderly and he squeezed it after, " _Relax_." 

Peter took a deep breath, lifted his head, clenched his eyes shut but unclenched around Quentin gradually. Quentin got deeper and Peter's mouth parted but no sound emitted. He sneaked a hand under him and found his cock had already gone soft.

This wasn't to bad, the sex. It could be better, yes. For Peter at least. But it wasn't the worst. He figured first times are like this, so he didn't even bother to try and make himself hard again, the burn in his ass and nerves were making forget about his own release. 

Quentin started going back and forward, he wasn't too rough. He was fine, he was careful. Peter could feel his breath and lips brushing his ear every time Quentin brought himself inside Peter's body which was moving along Quentin's thrusts.

And Peter found himself liking how he looked getting fucked when he caught a glimpse of their reflection on the mirror on Quentin's wall. 

At one point, the older boy rested his hands on each side of Peter's head, he was shaking and Peter dated to place his smaller hand on top of Quentin's, expecting that Quentin will pull it away but he didn't, he let Peter grip it. 

Quentin told him he usually only lasts five minutes when he fucks but it's been seven and a half minutes already - judging by the clock on the nightstand- and Peter doesn't know if he should feel proud but he kind of does. 

Quentin is clearly enjoying it, his pants and swearing demonstrate it as he rolls his hips against Peter sensually. 

And, God, did Peter felt so lucky it was Quentin taking his innocence away. 

. 

"Are you coming?" Peter sighed after eight minutes. The pain isn't as severe as before but it's still there, he is tired and maybe he should be enjoying this more because he wants to stop already and rest. 

"Almost," Quentin's voice is strained, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Peter lied. 

And just like that Quentin faltered against him, his breath hitched and he got in a little deeper; he gripped the side of Peter's leg, it sting but Peter didn't mind, because Quentin had orgasmed. Because of Peter. And that made his chest flutter. 

"Fuck," The older boy mumbled and collapsed on top of Peter. 

Peter was quiet for the most part, but the cock inside him shifted when Quentin did that and he moaned breathily, mostly in pain, but he felt a little pleasure too. 

When Quentin lifted himself off and flopped on the spot next to him, Peter had this silly illusion that he would find the piercing blue eyes staring at him and that they would kiss again and caress each other's skin but–

Oh, how silly Peter was. 

Quentin wasn't looking at him or smiling at him when Peter got on his back carefully. Quentin wasn't even facing him. 

So Peter was left staring at the ceiling. 

. 

He felt empty. 

But so full at the same time. 

His heart aches. 

.

After they finished having sex. 

Peter was still resting on the bed, he put on his underwear a long time ago, his naked legs hung on the edge of the bed. He is enjoying the music his friend is playing and he is reading one of the magazines Quentin had on his nightstand. 

Peter keeps glancing at Quentin who is sitting in front of his desk again, scrolling aimlessly through his Facebook page. 

Then, Quentin looked back at him briefly and quietly said. 

"Aren't you going to get dressed?"

Peter dropped the magazine on the bed and sighed. He tried to not let that get to him. Why should it? 

"Holy shit, Stacey wants me to come to her party," He said excitedly and looked at Peter, "Wanna go?"

Peter ignored that, he stood up slowly and visibly winced as he slipped on his skinny jeans. 

Quentin eyed him but quickly looked down, "Does it hurt?"

"It's not that bad," Peter lied and smiled at him reassuringly.   
  
  
Maybe if Quentin cared more he would ask again and make sure Peter was really alright, but he didn't. He just said that they could do it again some other time if Peter wanted to. 

And, wow, Peter would be plain stupid if he wouldn't have agreed too quickly to that. 

It is in fact just them practicing, with a little feeling. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed xo


End file.
